


We're So Miserable And Stunning

by Miss_Kani



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kani/pseuds/Miss_Kani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Pete, and Vic are considered 'The Gangster Trio'. Almost everyone in the town of Anniston either are afraid of them or dislike them. They say they'll never fall in love and won't have to deal with having a romantic partner. However, when three best friends come into town during spring break from University of Alabama the gangsters find themselves inevitably falling for them.</p><p>*DISCONTINUED*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gangster Trio and the Angels

Anniston, Alabama is certainly a nice place. It's like the Goldilocks Zone of southern state towns. Not too horrid, not too fancy. The same really can't be said about the people there. Three people with the names of Pete, Jack, and Vic all call this place home. They like to consider themselves as a trio of doom and while they certainly do pretty ugly things they're really over exaggerating. It was all good fun for the three highschool drop outs. They were the kings of Anniston, Alabama, forever leaving a legacy behind their walking hell.

It a hazy Tuesday afternoon, the business around town slow and quiet. The three sat under a large oak tree, a spot they could usually be found at. Pete lifted a hand up and lazily waved it over the grass below them and over all the fields in the distance. "You see this, boys? All of this is ours." He moves his hand to point at his chest then Jack's then Vic's. "We are the kings, the ultimate rulers of this crappy rundown town in an overrated state. We're as white as an egg fresh out of a chicken's butt and as unclean as satan sittin' on his throne in the very place we are headed to after we leave this earth," he says dramatically. Pete crosses his legs and turns a little so he could face both Vic and Jack. "Nothing will ever take that way from us as long as we are feared and we don't fall in love. Promise me boys that you won't fall in love. It's messy and chaotic. Just don't do it," he said, looking at them both. And under that tree, on a hot Tuesday afternoon they promised they wouldn't fall in love.

 

**!Next Day!**

 

There they were again. Sitting under the tree on a cold Wednesday morning in comfortable silence. They always met there at these times. The other hours were spent bringing terror upon small children and running over cats with tractors. Jack yawned, his feet moving in the soft grass as a distraction from the obvious chill in the morning air. Not one second later they heard and saw a bus come lumbering down the dirt road leading into the heart of the town. The three all stood up, wondering what bus would drive from outside the town to drop people off. Anniston was so boring most fell asleep on the way here.

Off the bus came, from the looks of it, three guys that couldn't be older than 25. As soon as the bus drove away the three friends ran down the hill and to them with menacing looks.

"Who are you, guys?" Vic snapped while Pete cracked his knuckles, ready to punch them if he needed too. Let's just say these three fucking suck at social interaction. They think they own the town. The shortest one of the new arrivals, who was wearing a fedora, held up his hands and set his bag down.

"No need to get so defensive, alright? We're just visiting this town, that's all," he said. Jack and Pete exchange looks while Vic is looking the black haired one up and down with a pleased smirk. Jack steps forward, eyeing the one who spoke then the male beside him.

"C'mon, let's get serious here. This town is so disgustingly unimportant the only reason someone would come here would be to dig their own grave," Jack says in a carefree manner, his hands shoved down his jean pockets. "In fact, that's what I was just doing before you three dumplings popped out on the dirt looking fresher than recently washed green beans." He chuckled at his own words. "So, sup with you three? Y'all got names?" He asked, moving his eyes over each person standing before him.

"Why should we tell you? We literally just meet and I don't know if I can trust you," Fedora Man retorts, his lips pulled into a thin line.

"Well you just got life all figured out, don't ya?" Pete grumbles from the back, rolling his eyes at the man's response. Vic glances at the two of them before shrugging.

"I'm Vic Fuentes. I don't really care if you know my name, it's not important," he said, his expression indifferent. Patrick mumbles something under his breath which causes Pete to mumble something under his breath.

"Alright, whatever. I'm Alex. Alex Gaskarth." The brunette to the right of Fedora Man says, gesturing to himself briefly during his personal introduction. Jack flashes him a toothy grin, pleased with how he took charge like that.

"Kellin Quinn," the noirette introduced who looked like all he wanted to do was find a bed and crash. Jack doesn't find himself blaming him whatsoever. He sees Vic eyeing him up and down and rolls his eyes, not even flinching away from his stare.

Fedora Man looks between his two friends, clearly astonished that they said their names so easily. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Fedora Man breaks his 'I-had-helicopter-parents' facade. "I'm Patrick Stump," he grumbles weakly, his sudden look of defeat making him look a lot older. 

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but why y'all here? Somebody die?" Vic asks as he raises a messy eyebrow from under his brown hair.

"My hopes and dreams," Kellin fires back without missing a beat, Pete giving a whistle in response. Vic looks surprised that someone other than his two friends so easily responded to him, but he brushed it off.

"Ah, let's just let Patrick do the talking because he's _so_ eager."


	2. Kellin's Salty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gross just stop

"Well, our great idea was sparked in a dorm room at The University of Alabama," Patrick says, shifting his weight. "The three of us," he pauses to move a hand around to his other friends. "We decided we wanted to go somewhere interesting for our spring break. If you haven't already guessed, we're not here to sight see. Well, maybe a little, but we have a paper due in a few weeks. Write about an interesting town. Kind of like an Easter egg hunt, you know?"

Pete raises an eyebrow at the shorter man and huffed, crossing his arms. "That's it? That's your _fantastic_ life story?" He inquires, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Took two minutes to have this lame conversation, losers," he adds, his brown eyes flicking to his ratty leather watch. Alex rolls his eyes and mouths something to Kellin, the noirette giggling in response. The pregnant silence stretched on uncomfortably long before Kellin cleared his throat.

"It looks as if it's going to rain. We better be going," he says and pulls his duffel bag strap further up his shoulder. It, however, barely looked more than just some slightly grey clouds, but everyone seemed to relieved at the excuse. "You better get going too. I wouldn't want your makeup to run," he taunts, his eyes focused on Vic as he talks.

For a moment Vic looks as if he was going to snap and punch Kellin in the face. Instead, he waits a bit too long to have any sort of reaction (other than clenching his jaw unpleasantly) so Kellin snorts and walked past him, purposely brushing against the Hispanic, with the other two close behind, exchanging awkward eye contact with the rather peeved others.

Nearly a minute passes filled with nothing but silence. Vic keeps moving his balled fists around, not really sure what to do with them before he shoves them in his sweatshirt pockets with a low huff.

"Asshole," Vic grunts out in a gruff voice.

 

**!!**

 

Hours after the trio's encounter with the three college boys and Vic was still pouting like the overgrown child he was. Pete peacefully ate chips while watching Vic pace around the small, musty room. His feet sunk into the hideous blue shag carpet which was a fossil from the 80's. Vic's mom had a thing for 80's things which was a stark contrast to Vic's rather  questionable tastes.

That's where they currently were, in Vic's house watching him pace around and around and around. Jack eventually throws his hands up and groans, the chair mimicking the noise as he moved.

It was mostly except for the distant sound of Vic's mother preparing some sort of dish for their dinner tonight and Pete's purposely loud smacking. Jack taps his foot along to what could only be a song stuck in his head as Vic paced on and on. Eventually Jack was worn down enough that he rose from the rocking chair he was seated in, and annoyed looked glinting in his eyes.

"Dude, stop pacing. You're like some sort of evil mastermind plotting to kill your archenemy. It's ridiculous, man. If it bothers you so much why don't you give that guy the wedgie of his life?" He suggests, annoyed at his friend's endless pacing. Vic doesn't stop nor does he say anything, only grunting as a response. Pete continues to crunch away on his chips as he watches.

"Honey! Do you want some green beans?" A female voice rings out with a heavy Alabaman accent, Vic's mom. Vic stops and looks up the chipping wooden stairs, meeting his mom's eyes. Pete had begun laughing around his mouthful of chips at Vic's face. She didn't seem moved, however, and merely left the others alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm serious this story is horrible


	3. Pete's convincing conversation and Jack's question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Comments help me to continue to write!

Jenna crossed her arms at the boy standing before her. "No way," she snapped, reaching a hand up to brush a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm  _not_ going to give you a half off because your mom is a church member. I mean, seriously? _Who does that_?!" Her stormy gray eyes bear down on Pete as he scowled angrily.

"But." He stops and bends to the side so he could look around the Australian girl. "It's for a party and-" he gets cut off when she places a soft, pale hand over his mouth. He doesn't lick her hand, knowing they probably tasted like cardboard, but pulled his head away from her.

"And who would come to your party? This town is full of old folks and children too young to even speak words. You have two other friends and by what I know about parties that's pretty lame," she says, placing a hand on her jutted out hip. "Honestly, only losers do that," she said then snapped her fingers, a big smile growing in her face. "Maybe you could invite those new guys! Get to know them, welcome them to the town, you know," she trailed off and shifted her weight. Pete rolls his eyes and huffs.

"No way, they're innocent losers that probably don't know how to party. How 'bout you come around and hang out for a bit?" He suggested, leaning closer to the waitress. Jenna scoffs and flicks his chin with her sharp red nails.

"As if! I know you have the biggest crush on me, but that doesn't mean I like you back," she explains slowly like she was talking to a small child.

" _Had_ the biggest crush on you," he corrected with a sly smirk. "Back in highschool when you were a popular cheerleader not a trashy waitress." He lifts an eyebrow as he glances over her skimpy red and white outfit. Jenna doesn't blush, Pete liked how confident she is.

She took a step towards him and placed a nail under his chin and dug it in far enough for it to be uncomfortable. "Listen here you Alabama dick. You make my teeth hurt and my breasts swell with rage." She indicates to her breasts with a swift flick of her wrist. "You and me will never like each other, not after what when down in highschool. And I advise you that if you want to continue havin' balls you better turn around and go back to that piece of shit you call a house," she snarled, digging the nail up farther.

Pete holds up his hands in defense and takes a step back. "You win, Jen. I'll be going now, but if you ever want to call you know my number!" He called as he turned and walked away, shoving his hands in his black jeans. Jenna frowns, becoming suspcious of him. She went back into the restaurant and instantly saw it. She ran to the table and stomped her foot.

In black sharpie was his phone number written there on the white table with a little heart.

 

* * *

Jack was the unlucky one. Pete had went to him and Vic and told them about what he discussed with Jenna. Vic and Pete both voted that Jack was the one to go find Patrick, Kellin, and Alex and ask them if they wanted to come to their party. Jack was already planning his funeral as he walked.

It wasn't that hard to find the three men. There was only one motel in the town and that was obviously where anyone normal would stay if they were visiting a town. Jack wasn't stupid.

Knocking on the door, Jack wondered how he would say this. There were so many ways to ask this question and more than half were made for them to refuse. Jack began tapping his foot nervously, hoping he didn't mess this up. He just couldn't.

"Oh, look it's Jackass." A voice says then starts laughing at their pun. Jack hated it, but he couldn't help but smile. He studied the man's face before placing a name. Alex. Jack couldn't help but notice he had a cute laugh.

"Anyways, I'm not going to be here for long. I just needed to ask you something," he trailed off, trying to figure out what to say after that. "If that's alright you!" He finished quickly. Alex smiled sincerely and beckoned for him to come inside which was something Jack wasn't expecting.

"Well, that's good. I want to ask  _you_ something as well," he says. Then by looking at Jack's confused face he quickly added, "For the paper due."

"Course. Um, well I'm going to be honest with you," Jack starts off awkwardly. Alex nods slowly and runs a hand through his hair. Jack noticed he had a rose tattoo on his hand with the intials T.E.G.

"Mm hm. I like honesty," he says, his eyes flicking to look at Patrick and Kellin who just now walked into the motel room.

"What is he doing here?!" Kellin yells, shock and confusion written on his face. Patrick keeps quiet, but nods at Kellin's words as if accepting The Lord's Prayer.

"Asking a question." "He wanted to ask a question." The two say at the same time then exchange an amused look.

Kellin considers this, looking like a parent before shrugging and sitting down in the crappy arm chair near the door. "Continue on. Don't let us stop you," he says lazily and rests his arm on the armrest.

Jack rubs his hands over his jeans and sighs. "Well, Pete and Vic sent me to ask you guys this," he begins. "Um, would you guys like to have a party with us?" He asks timidly. Silence sets in on the room before Alex bursts out laughing.

"They are such cowards! Why don't they come and ask us themselves?" He giggles, holding a hand to heart.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Jack inquires, raising an eyebrow at Alex. The three have a silent conversation before Patrick turns his attention to Jack.

"That's a yes."


	4. The (Best) Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party begins and so does something else.

For one whole hour the three gangsters set up for the party. They didn't make it flashy, it was simple, but it was good enough and they were sure the other three wouldn't scoff in disgust. At least they hoped they wouldn't.

At the moment they sat in three fold-out chairs and admired their work. One streamer decided it wanted to blow away, leaving an odd number of bright blue and yellow streamers.

It has been two days since Jack had asked the other three to the party and since then they have gone around tried to get other people to come. They only succeeded in making Jenna come ("Score!" Pete had said), Vic's mom, Jack's dad, and Jenna's friend Harley. This only added up to 10 people that would be attending the party. They made sure there was plenty of beer so people could get so drunk they would forget there weren't many people.

* * *

Alex, Kellin, and Patrick all arrived right after Jenna and Harley. Vic's mom, Susan and Jack's dad, Mark were already there standing by the food table. Vic started up the music and began handing out beers while Susan watched him sadly.

Harley approached Kellin and smiled at him. "I'm Harley. Harley Peters," she greeted, sticking out a hand for Kellin to shake. He did.

"Kellin Quinn," he responded, rubbing the sweat he collected off of Harley's hand onto his pants. Harley's eyebrows shot up as a thin smirk danced on her lips.

"So if we got married," she started. Kellin made a face. "I would be Harley Quinn," she finished, pointing at herself as Kellin smiled. For a moment they just stared at each other before they burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting next to Alex, both of them with a beer in hand. Alex opened his mouth to say something, but Jack held up his hand, stopping him. "Before you say anything I just want to say that I know this party blows," he explained, glancing at Alex who rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say I like it. It's not big with tons of people, you know? I think it's charming how you guys just throw small random parties," he said, his eyes locking onto Jack's. He let his eyes linger before looking away and focusing on a piece of trash that was blowing by. "You paint this gray town with colour," he said softly.

Jenna turns back around to face Patrick, Pete, and Vic and nods. "Yea, they're totally into each other," she says proudly. Patrick rolls his eyes and Vic nods.

"I knew Jack was gay. I mean, it's so obvious yet so not obvious it hurts." Vic clutched at his shirt where his heart was. Jenna lifts an eyebrow in question and confusion. "Anyways, we should have someone here sing. Maybe someone has a hidden talent that the world needs to see," he says, his eyes scanning the crowd though they hesitated on Kellin. "I'll ask 'em," he volunteers and moves out and into the open.

"Hey, everyone!" He calls out, using his hand as a microphone. "Anybody want to sing for us? Anyone that's brave enough, that is!" He looked over everyone and no one raised their hand. He was about to lose hope when Alex's hand slowly went up.

"I guess I can sing for you guys," he said, sounding a lot less confident then usual. Vic grins and hands him his guitar that he always brought to events like these."Well, I wrote this song in my free time. It's called 'A Daydream Away'." Alex was slightly blushing at the thought of singing in front of everyone. Especially this song.

_I wish you could see your face right now, 'Cause you're grinning like a fool._

Alex's eyes drifted over to Jack and lingered on him before he looked down at the guitar in his hands.

_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor, On a Tuesday afternoon._

_It doesn't matter when we get back, To doing what we do._

_'Cause right now could last forever, Just as long as I'm with you._

_You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you._

_And I'll keep you a daydream away, Just watch from a safe place, So I never have to lose._

As he sang Jack and Vic glanced at each other, Vic wiggling his eyebrows.

_We would go out on the weekend, To escape our busy lives._

_And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys, Chasing down their desperate wives._

_I would drink a little too much, You would offer me a ride._

_And I would offer you a T-shirt, And you'd stay another night._

_But you're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you._

_And I'll keep you a daydream away, Just watch from a safe place, So I never have to lose._

_We never stood a chance out there, Shooting love in real-time._

_So we'll take it over ice tonight, With a little salt, and a little lime._

_You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you._

_And I'll keep you a daydream away, Just watch from a safe place, So I never have to lose._

_You're just a daydream away, I wouldn't know what to say if I had you._

"Woah, dude," Pete says as he picks a strand of long blonde hair off his shirt and throwing a look at Jenna. "You're a fantastic singer, like, seriously," he commented while Alex hands the guitar back to Vic. "It was also a really good song," he adds.

Alex strayed from the group, still a little embarrassed, Jack following him. "Hey," Jack said, his hand brushing against Alex's. "You were amazing," he continued and Alex only nodded. "No, really, your voice is stunning. You should try to become a famous artist or start a band. What are you majoring in?" He asked randomly.

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "Music," he said slowly, making the smile on Jack's face become even wider and brighter. "No," he added quickly.

"What if I helped you? Your voice needs to be heard!" He cried melodramatically. Alex shook his head.

"Not yet. Besides, I'm just a nobody, no one will want to listen to me," he grumbled and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Don't be one of  _those_ people. Trust me, you sound great and I'm sure you would be famous enough in no time," Jack said, trying to convince Alex to do it.

Alex turned away and considered it. He might make a lot of money out of it. "Hm, maybe. We'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm really in the mood for writing so you get an early update!


	5. Alex's quest for Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any of you have a Wattpad? Go follow me @kaniaraqueen!

The party was, in many apprehensive ways, an undeniable sucess. While the charoke was short lived and Susan and Mark had left to to have a 'get to know each other dinner'. Even though it was quite obvious that they were going on a date. Susan didn't have a husband anymore and Mark didn't have a wife anymore. Match made in hell.

"It's totally platonic," Vic had said in defense to his mom's poor choice in men. Not that Mark was entirely a sore loser, he was just,  _different_.

Jenna and Harley had to go not five minutes after Susan and Mark made their great escape. They hadn't said why, they just had to  _go_. Pete had followed Jenna like a lost puppy with a frown that proved it. Nobody seemed to be able to figure out why he still pretended to like her when he dropped that fantasy back in highschool.

With the absence of the four only six were left and it was, to say the least, extremely awkward. Jack and Alex were the only ones that didn't think the dead silence was a bad omen and they moved to the side to whisper under their breath. Pete had begun to ramble on about how Ryan Ross refused to text him back and even when he sent him tons of messages. "I wonder why he won't respond," Patrick had mumbled sarcastically to Kellin.

"I think he has a boyfriend or some shit. Brendon Urie or something like that. I knew he was fucking gay the moment I saw him," Vic snorted.

The awkward shuffling of feet and unintentional staring was cut off when Vic had dragged the bright blue cooler into the middle of them and opened it. He didn't say anything but point at the remaining beers and everybody suddenly began to dig in.

It wasn't until Vic's second beer did he try to make out with Kellin. In a jumble of hands and feet Kellin had refused and pushed Vic off of him. It didn't work, however, and ended up punching the Hispanic straight in the face. No one was too concerned, though.

Jack and Alex, who had returned to get some beer action as well, were hanging off one another. Alex was giggling to something Jack slurred on about and even spilled a bit of his drink.

"Fuck, you're so fucking  _funny_!" Alex cried and forgetting all about his beer, threw his hands up making beer slosh down on the two. They both cracked up and Jack latched himself onto Alex's navy shirt and guffawed into his chest. The sudden closeness of the two didn't go unnoticed by anyone, but no one dared to speak their thoughts. They were having such a good time after all.

The only one that didn't seem to be drinking as much as the others was Patrick Stump. His first beer was only half drunk and he didn't intend on drinking anymore.  _Someone_ had to be able to look after everyone.

Suddenly, in his drunken state of mind, Jack had an idea. "We should all just  _fucking_ sing a song." Was all he suggested in the topic and almost everyone agreed with the shitty idea. The song they settled on was 'Red Solo Cup' though there was not a single red plastic party cup in sight. It was just a good party song.

  _Now red solo cup is the best receptacle_

_From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals_

_And you sir do not have a pair of testicles If you prefer drinkin' from glass_

_Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable_

_In fourteen years they are decomposable_

_And unlike my home they are not foreclosable_

_Freddie Mac can kiss my ass, woo!_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up, Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Now I really love how you're easy to stack_

_But I really hate how you're easy to crack_

_Cause when beer runs down, in front of my back_

_Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky_

_But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten_

_Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written_

_On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin' On them, to help me get lucky_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up, Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow_

_But only you red will do for this fellow Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello_

_And you are the Fruit to my Loom_

_Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic_

_More than amazing, you're more than fantastic_

_And believe me that I'm not the least bit sarcastic When I look at you and say:_

_"Red solo cup, you're not just a cup (No, no, God no) You're my friend, yea (Lifelong)_

_Thank you for being my friend"_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party_

_I love you red solo cup, I lift you up, Proceed to party, proceed to party_

_Red solo cup, I fill you up Let's have a party, let's have a party_

At the end of this god awful song, when everyone's voices died down and they all smirked at each other was when Jack yanked Alex towards him and kissed him right on his lips.

It seemed like forever until either pulled away and by then Alex was wide eyed. "Y'all need Jesus and I do too," he said dumbstruck. And as soon as he said that he turned and walked away on his quest to find Jesus.


	6. Throwback Thursday featuring Pete Wentz

Three days had gone by since the party. Nothing much had happened in this span of days. Nothing more than Mrs. Harper taking a tumble down the staris and breaking her collar bone. Again.

It was discovered on a Thursday, Pete Wentz, one of the baddest of the baddest had a soft side for the 60's. No one knows exactly why he decided it was a good idea to take 'Throwback Thursday' to heart and walk around all day dressed like he was right out of the 60's. Mrs. Harper almost had a heart attack when she saw Pete. "This town could live without her." Pete had said.

It was around 12:38 when the trio decided to have lunch. They went to Canto's, the diner Jenna worked at, and even got her as their waitress. Jenna was  _not_ happy.

"Just bring us three club sandwiches," Jack drawled, ordering for the three of them. It would take them forever to decided on anything else, anyway. Jenna nodded and shot Pete a look and walked away with a sway of her skinny hips. Vic slapped Pete's arms to snap him out of his trance.

"Dude, stop staring. It's weird how you pretend to like her still." Vic shuddered and picked up his glass of water.

For awhile no one said anything, but the silence was comfortable. "I shouldn't have kissed him," Jack blurted out suddenly, startling Vic and Pete. "I mean, he's probably not gay! He probably has a girlfriend waiting for him back at his college and I ruined any chance of being friends with him. I have never been so embarrassed before!" Jack cried and let his head drop onto the table. Pete pursed his lips and met Vic's eyes, nodding slightly.

Vic laid a hand on Jack's arm, making the boy look up at his friend. "Maybe you should go find him and apologize. Feom what I know about him, he's a nice guy and I'm sure he'll forgive you. If he doesn't, throw him into a dumpster," he said causally and Jack's eyes widened in horror.

"No! I'm throwing him into a dumpster. I'm throwing him anywhere!" Jack defended, sitting up fully. Pete kept quiet and watched his two friends squabble at each other.

Jack stood up and waved goodbye, ignoring Jenna who returned with their sandwiches. "I'm leaving. I have to apologize to him before he thinks of me as an asshole." And with that he left, leaving Jenna frowning in anger.

* * *

Jack found Alex sitting on a bench in the nearby park. The Lebanese man nibbled his bottom lip and approached him and sat next to the other male. Alex didn't startle and instead looked calmly over at Jack.

"Hello, Jack," he greeted slowly. Jack cringed at his tone, feeling guilty. "Took you long enough to come and find me," he continued, shufflinf his feet in the dirt.

"I'm sorry," Jack blurted, staring at Alex's red converse. "I didn't mean to kiss you. I-I, it was wrong for me to do. You probably have a girlfriend and I just-" Alex held a finger up to Jack's lips, shutting him up at once.

"One: I don't have a girlfriend. Don't jump to conclusions. Two: It was my fault for leading you on. I shouldn't have. And if you're going to blame yourself then it's both of our faults." Alex chuckled and Jack smiled, more relaxed.

 "Hey!" Jack yelled suddenly, Alex jumping. "There's a firework show tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," he added nervously. He wasn't sure if Alex would say no or not.

Alex grinned and nodded. "Of course. It sounds fun!" He exclaimed and pulled Jack into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter


	7. Alice Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block aaaah!

"Yellow or green?" Vic asks himself as he holds two shades up in front of him. He nibbled on his bottom lip in thought, not noticing his mom who had walked in. She doesn't say anything for a while, watching him place each shade to the wall.

"How is the painting going?" Susan asked, Vic startling. "Or should I say deciding," she laughs, stepping over a paint bucket and duct tape to reach his bed. Once she had sat herself down she patted the area of the duvet, indicating that he should sit there. "Come sit. We need to have a little chat," she said. Vic walks over and plops onto the bed, clutching the shades in his hands.

"What?" He asks, a little exasperated. "I'm sort of busy right now." He moves his hand over the paint and painting tools in his room. 

"Well you aren't painting so I decided I could bother you. Just for a little while." Her voice goes quieter at the end as if she didn't want him to know she would only be here for a bit. Susan loved spending time with her son, but after highschool he got so distant.

Vic only nods and sets the shades on the floor before leaning back and supporting his body with his arms. "Get on with it then  _madre_ ," he says.

"Oh,  _hijo. No hablo grosero conmigo. Voy a tirar una tortilla tan rápido que su cabeza chuletas de descuento!_ (Don't speak rude to me. I'll throw a tortilla so fast it chops your head off!)" Susan cried, a smile tugging on Vic's lips. "Anyways, we need to talk about Mark."

Vic frowns. "Jack's dad?!" He exclaims and Susan nods excitedly. "But he's my best friends dad! If you marry him I'll be step-brothers with Jack!" He continued, his hands balling into fists.

"Woah! Don't assume we're going to get married!" When Vic doesn't laugh she sighs and places a hand on his shoulder. "Bebé, don't be mad. It's so long since I have met someone who likes me. Not since your father." She paused to wipe her eyes, trying to guilt trip Vic into saying it was alright.

"No! I'm not going to get that close to Jack! What is with you and trying to find love?! What happened to me and you?!  _Yo realm entente odio a veces!_ (I really hate you sometimes!)" He shouted and stood up. Before she could reply he was already across the room, pulling the door open, and walking out. The door slammed loudly and Susan let her head move down to her hands.

* * *

Pete had five dollars. Five dollars to go buy two rolls of toilet paper. He sighed as he walked down the dirt road to the small dollar store.

Pit didn't take long for him to get there, the cold air and awful smell hitting him full blown. "Hey," he greeted, gesturing to the cashier who looked like he was a teenager. The cashier doesn't look up from his game off his iPhone as Pete walks by and into the shelves.

"Pete?" A voice calls out, said man turning around sharply upon hearing his name. His eyes are greeted with a skinny blonde girl with glasses sitting over spring grass eyes. He only had to observe her for a bit before he recognized her.

"Alice? No way," he says, astonished. "You look hardly a day older than the last time I saw you," he adds, making her giggle. Alice rubs her pale arm and shrugs sluggishly.

"Hasn't been that long. I think you're calling me old," she teased, her thick British accent making it hard for him to understand some words. "Anyways, how have you been? Are you going to college? I'm surprised you're still here after all your life," she babbled.

Pete laughed and shifted his weight slightly. "I've been good. No I'm not going to college right now. I like this town," he pauses and bits his lips. "To an extent. Now, enough about me. I heard you were attending college in England."

"Yep, back to my home country. I just couldn't stay away," she laughs then pulls him into a light hug. "I've missed you, old friend," she says in a whisper.

"I've missed you too," Pete replies, rubbing her back slowly. "By the way, why are you back here? Of all places you come back here." He pulls away and she blushes and turns away.

"Um, I have to go. See you!" She cries then runs away, leaving Pete standing there very confused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Spanish isn't correct, I'm using a translator.


	8. The Mitsubishi and the Dog

 The bright orange Camaro ripped down the cracked road while the driver and passengers yelled in excitement. A holler erupted from the one driving the crappy car. Jack. His dark brown hair with that right amount of blonde in it blew all over the place as he stepped on the gas. This act practically screamed  _fuck the police and you too!_ The Misfits pumped through the speakers, adding more vibration to the car with the heavy bass line.

Then there was the other car. A blinding white Mitsubishi was not far behind the respectful neon orange Camaro. The Mitsubishi held only two passengers, Augustus Blake and his girlfriend, Arlena Arthur. Arlena, who held Starbucks coffee in one hand and her phone in the other, turned to look at the three boys in the Camaro and throw them a nasty look. Her head bobbed slightly with their music, Bullet For My Valentine, blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders.

Anyone that would be unfortunate enough to encounter this race might wonder why in heaven and hell the Camaro was winning. They also might wonder why two people would even  _consider_ racing each other when elders heavily populated the roads. They weren't there at the moment anyways. That alone was a good enough reason to race down an endless road and flip each other off every so often. Arlena appeared to be quite good at that.

"Sing it for everyone you left behind!" Pete belted out when he finally was able to hear the lyrics of their song over their insanely loud engine. Pete and Arlena exchanged a glance and she almost looked like she wanted to be in their car. Just for the My Chemical Romance, obviously.

Before Jack could once again step on the gas, Augustus shot ahead and fucking flipped them off  _again_. Jack scowled and felt the Camaro give an unsettling rattle. The race was over and Augustus won. It would be centuries until he would leave them alone about it. Jack let the car relax and pulled back into the desired speed limit. Fuck speed limits. Then, suddenly there was a thud and the car leapt up.

" _Shit_ ," Vic swears as they hover over the stray dog they had just hit and  _killed_. "Well now we have to bury it somewhere. We can't just leave it here." There was a silence after his words that was an unspoken agreement. The car it was.

In the trunk of the Camaro, they had fuel cans and two Peruvian pots that were too hot to sell yet wrapped in Dora the Explored blankets, so they put the body in the backseat, buckling it so it wouldn't flop around too much.

While they drove, Vic called his mom, canceling the dinner he has promised he would have with her.

"Maybe we could move it to later tonight! Would you like that, honey?" Susan asked sweetly. Sickly sweet. Vic always liked how she  _later_. It was something like  _lyter_ , but with more vowels.

"Tonight just won't work, mom, I think. Can we reschedule for...Thursday?" Jack took the exit for a parkway while Vic talked. The force of the turn knocked the dog's head against the door. The dog was beyond caring.

"But that's the night after tomorrow! Don't tell me you're going to that firework show tomorrow. You're not going to go with your friends and cause all sorts of trouble!" Susan exclaimed, clearly angry at the apprehensive thought of that. "Unless you have someone other than your friends you can go. But I doubt you do," she finished, matter-of-factly.

"I actually do. Now, we'll have dinner on Thursday and that's that," he nearly snapped with a roll of his eyes. He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes at his friends. "She is such an arduous thing to understand."

Jack only nodded, switched the music to the Kinks, and drove out along the parkway. He took turn after turn until the car's GPS was hopelessly confused. With the Camaro, he made his own path into the woods past a copse of  **NO TRESSPASSING** signs (Jack had never regretted paying for the additional damage insurance for the Camaro). He parked in a small, idyllic clearing, rolled down the windows, and cranked up the stereo. Pulling out the dog, he walked into the clearing, followed by Pete and Vic.

In the background, the Kinks sang about demon alcohol. Pete had to double back for the shovels they oh so conveniently had under the seats. They had lots of useful things under their seats. Not including the handgun under the diver seat.

It took a solid thirty minutes to dig up a hole deep enough and lower the dog's body carefully into it. Nobody spoke a word as they stared down the hole and started to feel  _really_ bad. Hurting a dog was one thing, but killing a dog was another. There was another unspoken agreement. They were to never speak about this to anyone. Not anyone. Not ever.

Jack turned away from the hole as Pete and Vic begin to throw dirt back in and calls up Alex. It rings once. Twice. Three times. On the fourth time Alex picks up, sounding a little groggy.

"Jack? Hey, what's up, man?" He asked though he doesn't sound like he has much interest in whatever Jack may be doing.

"Hey, Alex. You okay? You don't sound like yourself," he comments, his voice full of concern.

Alex must have heard the concern because he chuckles, pauses to cough and yawn. "Yea, I just woke up from a nap. Thanks to you anyways," he teases and Jack hears him crack his knuckles. "Why'da call? Do you need something? Did you just murder someone and you're all proud?" He jokes and Jack laughs slowly and hesitantly.

"Funny you say that..." He trailed off, seeing the death glare Pete sent him. Pete with a sharp shovel in hand and shooting you a death glare was not something you wanted to mess with. "Never mind. No, I haven't killed anyone. Yet," he adds.

Alex scoffs and rolls his shoulders, causing him to take the phone away from his ear for a second. "You sick bastard."

Jack isn't offended.


	9. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating! Please forgive me!

Pete met Jenna on the corner of a crappy gas station that hobos hang around. She looked casual, her foot up and flat against the brick wall as she smoked a cigarette. She glanced his way when she heard the gravel crunch. She sucks in, watches him, and lets out a cloud of whispy smoke.

"There you are, loser," she starts, her head turning and her hoop earrings hitting her face. "I was beginning to think you weren't fun anymore," she pouts fakely.

"Are you going?" Pete asks as he is handed a cigarette and the lighter. "To the fireworks show tonight?" He asks after lighting it. Jenna rolls hers in between two fingers and shrugs.

"Not if I see Augustus and Arlena making out," she laughs, nudging Pete harshly with her elbow. "But, probably. I wouldn't miss a chance to hang out with those new guys. You hear they're going too?" She asks and blows smoke in his face.

Pete coughs and nods. "Well, yeah. Jack is going to hang out with Alex," he informed and Jenna's eyes grew wide.

"You wanna know a secret?" She questioned and leaned in, Pete doing the same. "I ship them, like, so hard. You don't even know, fuck boy," she squealed, flashing a toothy grin.

"Okay one, I can see why you ship them. They have potential, I'll give 'em that. Two, for the love of God don't call me fuck boy." Pete snapped, though it came out a little softer than he originally intended. Jenna only threw her head back and laughed in amusement.

"Don't bring our lord and savior into this conversation, mister," Jenna teased while she blew out more smoke. "Anways, sorry to cut this short, but I got to bounce. Bye, bye, fuck boy!" She cried and skipped away, Pete making a note that she was happier than he had ever seen her before. Maybe she wasn't only smoking...

* * *

It was about seven at night when Jack arrived at the college boy's motel room. Pete and Vic decided to just go and find a spot for them even though there probably wasn't going to be a lot of people. Jack had only just knocked when the door flew open and he was greeted with Kellin. Why was Kellin ready to open the door so soon? Some questions just can't be answered.

"Hello," he paused as if strained to say his name. "Jack," he finished and then scrunched up his face in the weirdest, but most oddly adorable way. Jack was reminded of a kitten. "Patrick! Alex! Let's go!" He called behind him before whipping back around and shot Jack a look. It wasn't necessarily a dirty one, it was just a  _look_.

"Ah, hello, Barakat." A soothing voice greeted him. Kellin took one step outside and Jack saw it was Patrick. He had such a lovely voice. Shaking off the odd feeling of being called by his last name he nodded in greeting. He didn't want to tell Parrick off for it since he seemed like the mom of the three. Protective and making right choices on the outside, but secretly evil on the inside.

"Patrick," he responded as he caught sight of Alex walking down the hall. "Everyone ready to go?" He asked, glancing around at all three of them, his eyes lingering on Alex. Kellin looked like he was ready to run a marathon as he nodded enthusiastically. "Alright then. Allons-y!"

* * *

Ten minutes later and all six of them were reunited and spreading out the other blankets. Once they were all settled it was clear that only Jack and Alex were comfortable around each other from the differing groups. Kellin became more interested in tying grass together than the fireworks that had started.

"Hm, what are these for again?" Alex asked Jack as they both leaned back on their hands. Jack only shrugged as the fireworks were just a thing that happened.

Jenna had arrived a few minutes later with her friend, Harley. They placed their blanket away from Pete and kept quiet the whole time, ignoring them completely.

Time passed by slowly as first since no one talked and they just watched the fireworks. Vic had become immersed in a game on his phone and also shooting Kellin looks every so often. It wasn't until Pete began a hushed conversation with Patrick did the mood get lighter. Jack dully noted that Patrick thought Pete was funny and seemed to enjoy his presence. Wow, that's a first.

"Why are you staring at Pete and Patrick?" Alex asked from where he lay beside Jack.

"'Cause I can," Jack responded softly and rolled over to face Alex. Without meaning to stare he noticed that Alex really was quite handsome. His side swept brown hair, shining hazel eyes, and a childish smile made him a lot more interesting to Jack than he should be. Needless to say, Jack was hooked.

Alex copied him, rolling over to face Jack. "Fair enough," he whispered and when the wind moved a strand of Jack's hair, Alex found himself brushing it away from his face.

"Your hand is soft," Jack commented in a small voice before they both moved forward and connected their lips. Alex moved his hands to Jack's hair while Jack's hands went to Alex's face and the small of his back. For a full minute their lips moved against each other's while the fireworks exploded in the back. But, the kiss ended way too soon, ending the cliché moment.

"Well, that happened," Alex giggled, causing Jack to smile.

"And it's about to happen again," Jack countered and just like they were kissing again.


	10. The Sewer Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I kind of forgot about this. I'm so sorry, guys!

Kellin was wearing a nice outfit that day and being covered in human feces was  _not_ how he wanted to take this outfit to the grave. The noirette really had no idea how he had managed to get himself in this situation with a stupid Mexican who was laughing his ass off. Maybe all this shit swirling around him could go to some use...

It all started when everyone disbanded after the fireworks ended, Alex and Jack smirking like the smug little shits they were. Vic had caught up with Kellin, casually slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"Okay, so I know you think I'm a total asshole," Vic started and Kellin gave him the 'you  _are_ a total asshole look' before he continued. "But no one else is going to benefit from you always trying to stick a knife in my eye socket. Sooo, you and me are totally going to hang out tomorrow," he proposed, giving Kellin the  _smugest_ look of the century before stalking off. Kellin sometimes wondered why he met these kind of people.

Kellin, of course, couldn't turn him down. Vic seemed like a badass, but he also seemed like he would still get stung if he turned him down. So he met him unnecessarily close to a sewer. You can probably all infer what happens next.

Vic had thought of this wonderful thing to do in a god forsaken sewer. He wanted to see just how manly Kellin was, convinced he wouldn't do it. Kellin, of course, couldn't turn him down. And so they climbed down into the smelly shithole and at the last possible moment of the gross ladder he slipped. He fell right down into literal  _shit_ with a nice outfit on. Vic, being the douchebag he is, burst into laughter. Kellin was pretty sure he had never been more disgusted in his whole life. So he did the only thing he could do. He lifted his hands up and splashed the surrounding liquid full of lumps at Vic.

* * *

Patrick looked up from his book upon hearing the door to their room open. Instantly, he scrunched his nose up at the horrible smell that had wafted in.

"Kellin, what the hell. You smell like shit," he said, sounding quite grumpy. They heard a faint 'ew' from where Alex most likely was.

"I was in the sewer," Kellin responded simply, like talking about your plans over lunch with your bestie. He was obviously beyond caring about how he looked or whatever the hell he smelt like because he was quite honestly  _down._ It took ten seconds for Patrick's face to become even more disgusted and point furiously towards the bathroom. Kellin was a little amused at how motherly Patrick acted and took his time to get the bathroom. Some things never change.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Stay tuned for more!


	11. The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's dedicated to @CloudsAreHiding because they wanted more Peterick. Also, sorry for any mistakes.

There was this local bar in town that almost everyone of age loved. Pete, of course, could be found there at seven at night absentmindedly swirling his drink around in one hand. A man named John what's-his-namewas currently on the stage awfully singing along to an Ariana Grande song. It seemed to be really pissing a lot of people off. Pete himself wasn't really fond of that either.

After the song ended and John left the stage a collective sigh of relief danced through the room. Was it so hard to understand that people wanted to drink with good music?

"Um, hello." A voice rang out, sounding just a little nervous. Pete instantly whipped around, his eyes shining with curiosity. He knew that voice anywhere. "I'm Patrick Stump and while I won't be singing karaoke, I'm going to sing an original song I wrote," he continued, sitting back on the stool that wasn't there before. He strummed his guitar a few times before beginning to sing.

 _Am I more than you bargained for yet_  
_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_  
_Cause that's just who I am this week_

As soon as the first word rolled off his tongue, Pete fell in love. With his voice of course. It was expected and yet unexpected that it made Pete's heart race and cause his to lean forward in his chair.

 _Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_  
_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_  
_But you're just a line in a song_  
_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

  _Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

As Pete watched on he noticed he couldn't staring at Patrick's fedora. It was tilted ever so slightly to the left and for some reason Pete liked it.

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

People in the bar exchanged glances and others, as they walked by the stage, dropped money into Patrick's open guitar case. Of course, that was to be expected.

 _Is this more than you bargained for yet?_  
Oh, don't mind me, I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn’t it messed up how I’m just dying to be him?  
I’m just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song)

 _Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We’re always sleeping in, sleeping for the wrong team_

 _We’re going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we’re going down swinging_  
_I’ll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _We’re going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we’re going down swinging_  
_I’ll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _Down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we’re going down swinging_  
_I’ll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _We’re going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we’re going down swinging_  
_I’ll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _We’re going down, down (down, down)_  
_Down, down (down, down)_  
_We’re going down, down (down, down)_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

 _We’re going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we’re going down swinging_  
_I’ll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

When Patrick finished the song he said a little 'thank you' into the microphone and kneeled down to collect the money and put his guitar away. Pete stayed where he was until Patrick stood up and started for the door, fixing his fedora.

"Hey, Patrick," he said, slightly out of breath from having to run through the bar while dodging lots of people. "I'm Pete and-"

"I know who you are, asshole. I don't have memory loss, thank you very much," Patrick snapped and suddenly Pete could see just how tired Patrick looked. There was a heavy silence between the two for a fleeting moment as Patrick's eyes pierced into Pete's.

"Okay, sheesh, maybe you should check if you have something up your ass," Pete mumbled, though by the look on Patrick's face, Patrick heard it. "I was just going to tell you how good you are. I knew you were into music, but you didn't tell you _sing_ ," Pete said, sounding just as dreamy as he felt. What was wrong with him?

Patrick felt a little smile worm it's way onto his face besides his best efforts and his face heated up in embarrassment with a little bit of pride mixed in. "Well, I don't really tell you anything, but thank you. It means a lot to me. Coming from an asshole like you, anyways," he said and fixed the black framed glasses he wore on his face. Pete noticed that he seemed to fix his appearance a lot. Maybe it was a nervous habit.

Pete was going to say something when about half the room started shouting things as two people chugged their drinks at the same time. "Maybe we should go outside, it's quieter," he offered, looking at Patrick for approval. Patrick nodded and together they headed outside where it was steadily growing darker. Pete then turned to face Patrick while the ladder adjusted his grip on his guitar.

"Listen, I know you don't like me, but I like you," he admitted, coughing afterwards. Patrick opened his mouth to speak, but Pete held up his hand. "My friends and your friends are forming bonds and we need to do the same."

Patrick rolled his eyes shifted his weight. "I don't need you to preach to me. We're may even be forming a bond right now. I mean, I'm actually putting up with you," he scoffed, moving his head so his fedora once rested tilted. "Anyways, thanks for thinking I'm good and all and I think we had a fairly good talk, but I need to get going," he said, already beginning to walk away.

Pete smiled and waved at him. "Yeah, sure, I'll see you 'round!" He called after him. "Also your fedora's tilted!" He added loudly before letting out a sigh and leaning against the brick wall behind him. 


	12. Romcoms are the shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually have to keep updating this?  
> Haha, just kidding.  
> I'm SUPER sorry for not updating since the prehistoric ages. It's not like I was spending my time catching up on Homestuck.

"Well fuck you too!" Jack cried as he threw his headset onto the wooden surface. Ignoring the empty chip bags and drained Coke cans that tumbled everywhere, Jack turned his chair away from the computer.

Not two seconds later Jack's dad swung open the door to his son's gloomy room, earning a frustrated groan from Jack. His father casually pushed aside an awful smelling shirt that Jack honestly couldn't give a shit about. Jack only wore three shirts that he really liked; his father didn't understand why he even bothered to buy him anything.

"Could you stop playing these darned video games? They're melting your brain and you're making a ruckus," His father, Mark, scolded. Jack stuck out his tongue and kicked off the ground so the chair spun back around. Mark opened his mouth to spout more fatherly advice that he  _totally_ needed to hear, but Jack threw a sweaty sock in his direction.

"I'm playing 'cause there ain't nothing else to do," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder. His words weren't entirely true, however, there was a certain someone on his mind that probably had nothing better to do. "Aaaaand maybe because I wanted to watch tv but you and motherfucking Susan were watching a romcom. A  _shit-eating romcom_. You don't even like romcoms! You're changing for her and I'm honestly flipping every shit I've ever had over this info!"

 Mark, cigar slipping and eyebrows raised, was stunned into silence. He didn't even have a counter argument to assert his dominance.  _Goddamn teenagers_. The adult ran a hand through his sweaty hair before putting his hands up in surrender. Jack victoriously scooted his chair to another sock which was a prime suspect for ammo. 

"Well, just so you know the tv is open for more romcoms between you and that brunette kid. I just better not find any mysterious stains," Mark rumbled, jabbing his finger in the direction of his son. The man exited the room before he could experience the sight of Jack choking on air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this wins the award for the 'stupidest update ever'!


End file.
